1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and in particular to a system and method for forming a variety of lighting fixtures from groups of common components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting fixtures are employed in a variety of applications for illuminating, marking, designating and signaling areas, structures and objects. Architectural lighting fixtures can generally be classified as interior and exterior types, with each type having criteria for the particular applications of the lighting fixtures. For example, lighting patterns and illumination levels are often of concern for both types of lighting fixtures. An additional design consideration or criteria for exterior lighting fixtures is weather sealing which can be necessary to protect the lighting fixture components from exposure to precipitation and related problems. Other considerations include aesthetics and the characteristics of the light sources.
A disadvantage with many previous lighting fixtures is that they were designed and adapted for specific applications and provide specific patterns and levels of light output for such specific applications. Therefore, providing a line of lighting fixtures with coordinated appearances can present problems, particularly in costs associated with manufacturing and tooling up for fixtures of various configurations and sizes. Individual projects often involve multiple types of lighting fixtures at various locations throughout. For example, ground-mounted exterior fixtures such as bollards are commonly used to illuminate and mark driveways, parking lots, pedestrian walkways and outdoors areas. The heights of such bollards can vary considerably.
Lighting fixtures are also commonly mounted on buildings and other structures. Such fixtures can be either flush-mounted on walls and ceilings, or can be mounted in spaced relation therefrom. For example, walls are often illuminated by flush-mounted fixtures, and fixtures known as wall washers are commonly employed for this purpose. Area illumination is also often provided by lighting fixtures with extension arm mounting assemblies for spacing them outwardly from wall surfaces. Such fixtures can have extension arms of varying lengths for adaptation to various applications.
Suspended and hanging pendant fixtures are also commonly employed and can be suspended from ceilings and from radius brackets mounted on walls.
Other considerations which effect the design of lighting fixtures include the desired light patterns and levels generated thereby. Thus, various lens configurations have been employed for achieving the desired outputs.
In manufacturing, tooling up for the production of a number of different light fixtures, each having a unique design, can be relatively expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, the costs of stocking such various fixtures and replacement parts therefor can be quite high.
Architectural and landscape lighting fixtures are often constructed with components which are molded, cast, extruded or stamped and often involve a relatively high degree of custom design. The tooling and equipment for such specialized parts can be relatively expensive and considerable efficiency in manufacture could be achieved if some of the components in a complete line of lighting fixtures were interchangeable. Such standardization is present to a certain extent because the electrical system components, such as electrical junction boxes to which lighting fixtures are typically mounted and the internal electrical components are somewhat standardized within the industry.
However, heretofore there has not been available a line of lighting fixtures which can be assembled from certain common, interchangeable parts. Manufacturing a line of lighting fixtures could also be facilitated by casting or molding certain parts in configurations which can be divided into multiple components. For example, a relatively small number of lighting fixture body shapes could be fitted with appropriate lens, lamps and mounting assemblies for adapting them to a variety of lighting applications.
Aesthetics are important considerations in the design of lighting fixtures, particularly in achieving continuity of style among various types of lighting fixtures which may be specified for a particular project. A properly designed line of lighting fixtures can have common stylistic elements and appearance features, even among a relatively wide variety of fixtures for different interior and exterior installations. A line of architectural lighting fixtures preferably enhances the overall appearance of a project by providing such visual continuity, indoors and out. Such visual continuity can be achieved in a line of lighting fixtures by assembling various types of fixtures from common or interchangeable components.
The present invention addresses some or all of the aforementioned considerations in providing a line of lighting fixtures.